


The Arena

by boneblush



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oviposition, Size Difference, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneblush/pseuds/boneblush
Summary: Pidge found herself in the center of an arena, not to unsimilar to the ones that she and the other members of Voltron did performances in. And all the bright lights all pointed at Pidge and her very vulnerable position, it made her realize how truly fucked she was.





	The Arena

**Author's Note:**

> basically this was an excuse to write all my favorite kinks in one fic

There was a dull pain in the back of Pidge’s head as she regained consciousness. She lulled her head back in forth, struggling to open her eyes and look around her. It took her a few moments to realize why she was having trouble seeing her surroundings— the blindfold over her eyes.

  
Out of reflex she went to lift her hand to move it out of the way only to be instantly stopped by a force around her right wrist. She tried her left wrist only to realize it was bound by the same force, like a weight holding lightly on her wrists until she moved against it when it would pull tightly on her, holding her still. Pidge struggled against it a few times, swearing under her breath as she tried to free herself only to fall limp and frustrated in her restraints. Pidge tried to move her legs to find that she was also pinned at her ankles.

  
With the blindfold on she couldn't tell where she was or if she was propped up or lying down but she couldn't feel a smooth surface of a table behind her. She could feel that her arms and legs were bound spread out, making a star shape with her body. Pidge tried to listen for any clues that could tell her where she was but it was eerily quiet and she couldn't hear anything but her soft breaths.

  
She wasn't sure how long she waited there for, each second fueling the growing anxiety deep in the pit of her stomach. As the time passed Pidge could no longer keep a sense of how long she'd been there in her head. It could have been minutes or hours before she heard anything. And as soon as she heard the distant sound of footsteps approaching her, she began struggling against her restraints again, trying to get to her feet with no luck.

  
“I'm afraid you're not going anywhere paladin.”

  
The voice was low and slick with malicious amusement at Pidge’s current position. Any slim desperate hope at a rescue was washed away. She turned her head from side to side, hoping to shake off the blindfold with no luck.

  
“That's not going to come off any time soon either,” the voice said again. “None of these restraints are going to release with you weakly struggling. It's pointless to try.”

  
“Fuck you,” Pidge spit out turning her head into the direction she thought the voice was coming from, glad to see that she still had the ability to talk.

  
“Oh not me,” the voice laughed, it's condescending tone like nails on metal.

  
“What the fuck are you talking about? Let me go, now!” she yelled, pulling at the restraints one more time with no change.

  
“You'll see,” the voice said again.

  
Pidge didn't have time to answer as a loud whirring sound cut off any chance to speak. It was a cacophonous hydrologic hum that surrounded her, drowning out even the sound of her own heart beating chaotically in her chest. Though blindfolded she could feel herself moving upwards, becoming increasingly aware of the change in air quality; she hadn't realized before that the room she was in was a stagnant warm air room and now as she somehow entered into a new space, she could feel the air around her was colder, and less still.

  
The biggest change was the noise. Once the whirring stopped and she stopped moving with a jarring halt, she could hear what sounded like thousands of cheers all around her. The sound was deafening, drowning out her thoughts and preventing her from trying to think of where she could be, what was happening to her, what was going to happen to her. All that filled her senses were cold air and a mind numbingly loud crowd cheer.

  
She didn't even notice for a moment that the blindfold across her eyes had disappeared because where she was was so dark. But the cracks of light along a seam of the wall in front of her told her that her eyes were no longer covered. Blinking quickly to try to adjust her eyes to the light, she frantically looked around. Pidge saw that the room she was in was no bigger than her spread body, her hands and feet barely inches from the edges of the walls. Her arms and legs were held out, bound by glowing purple energy that felt weightless as long as she didn't move against them, holding her just slightly tilted back and up from the floor. And that she was completely and utterly naked.

  
“Soldiers of the Galra Empire!” A booming voice said suddenly, cutting through the crowd. “We have a special member in our arena tonight. May we present to you all, the green paladin!”

  
The roaring cheer drowned out the sound of the walls around Pidge dropping and exposing her to everyone all around her. After shutting her eyes to the onset of the bright lights pointed right at her, she struggled to open them and get a look around her.

  
Pidge found herself in the center of an arena, not to unsimilar to the ones that she and the other members of Voltron did performances in. However the floor was a rough sand colored dirt pit with giant glowing purple pylons making a square at the corners. The stands surrounding the arena were filled with shouting and cheering Galra soldiers dressed in full uniform, all leaning over railings and seats gesturing wildly and screaming. Pidge could barely see out past the first few rows but as her eyes trailed up she could tell that there were dozens of rows she could not see. The arena was impossibly filled. And all the bright lights all pointed at Pidge and her very vulnerable position, it made her realize how truly fucked she was.

  
“Who wants to see the might and strength of Voltron?” The booming voice asked the crowd, earning an uproarious response.  
Pidge desperately looked around trying to figure out what exactly was going to happen to her. She had a pretty good sense of the horror she was about the experience but nothing could prepare her for what she saw first.

  
Walking out from an archway across from her was a heaving, hulking alien creature. With thick blue–purple skin covering their muscular gargantuan body, they stalked over towards Pidge with a deep seeded focus. She tried to scramble away, staring down the length of her nude form as this giant figure came towards her but she could not move.

  
“No no no stop stop please no stop—” she pleaded in a panic as the alien came close to her. They placed their massive hands on her waist, dwarfing her lithe body in comparison. “No no no—” she said again struggling against them. But their grip on her only tightened the more she fought back.

  
They leaned down against her, pressing themselves against her exposed skin. She shut her eyes tight and turned her head away as she felt a rough, prickly tongue lick a scraping wet line up from her navel to her neck. She felt the bile rise in her throat as their tongue continued to lap at her skin, encircling her small breasts and dragging their sharp teeth against her sensitive flesh.

  
Pidge refused to open her eyes as she felt one hand release her waist and heard the sounds of fabric moving. Like a thick warm weight, she felt his member press against her folds and rub himself against her. She'd never felt a human dick against her before but she could tell even without looking that this was nothing like it.

  
After a few rubs against her, she chanced a look down at what was happening. It was a dark blue color with a deep purple head that was teasing at her, just barely spreading her folds apart. The outside skin was ribbed but smooth looking, and impossibly wide, with a length that was definitely more than she could handle. Panic and fear began to make her whole body tremble as she watched them press the head of their cock up hard against her, pushing against her lips and slicking a vicious precum on her.

  
“Please no,” she said weakly, barely even above a whisper as the head of the cock started to pierce her with no preparation at all. She pulled against her restraints in pain, crying out with a desperate gasp. “Stop stop stop—” her voice was cut off by a hard thrust into her that sent a shot of pain through her entire body.

  
She could vaguely hear the crowd cheering as the alien began to fuck into her, with each thrust going deeper and deeper inside her. Pidge could only concentrate on intense pain in her lower body, feeling a bit of blood drip down the side of her leg. Her eyes were wide open in shock, staring down at what was happening to her.

  
Not even half of the cock was inside her and yet she felt like any more and she was going to rip apart. It was so thick, like it was splitting her apart with each movement. The alien above her was grunting loudly with each thrust, holding her tiny waist in their giant hands, keeping a steady rhythm as they moved.

  
“No no no stop you have to stop I can't— you're hurting me— stop,” she begged, hyperventilating with each breath. She couldn't get in a good gasp of air and her eyes were glued to the blue cock impaling her.

  
The alien only began fucking into her harder and faster. They thrusted in more and more, getting in more than half of their enormous cock into Pidge’s small body, the thick cock stretching her tiny pussy. She trembled in her restraints, feeling the head of the cock push at her cervix with each thrust. They gripped their hands tighter on her hips, digging their claw like nails into her skin and drawing blood to the surface, losing rhythm but gaining speed with each move.

  
Pidge let out a series of panting gasps as the alien fucked her at a brutal pace. With a last few guttural grunts, they pounded her one last time, pushing against her cervix before they released inside her. She could feel hot cum shoot into and fill her. They gave her a few last weak thrusts before pulling out with a slick suction sound.

  
Pidge felt some cum drip out of her pussy and onto the floor below but other than that her whole lower body felt numb. She was weak and lifeless in her restraints, limply hanging as thick cum slid down the length of her leg. Her body from the waist down was felt hot and sore as a wave of exhaustion hit her.

  
She was barely aware of the booming voice speaking again, setting the crowd into a cheering frenzy. It was like all her senses were slowly being dimmed until she was just numb all over. Her vision was hazy and she didn't even realize another alien was approaching her until they were touching her, too tired and weak to fight back.

  
Much different from the previous alien, they were a tall, thin, lithe figure with a long face and pale green skin. When they approached Pidge it was almost gentle and Pidge actually felt grateful. They ran their delicate hands across her body, tenderly touching over the parts where the previous alien had begun to form bruises. Pidge felt words of gratitude gather in her mouth as they smoothed her skin with their fingers. With a soft mouth, they bent down and lapped at the cuts that had formed on Pidge’s hips where the alien's claws had dug into her skin, and somehow they began to heal.

  
She felt amazing as they worked their tongue down her body, tracing the inside of her thighs and kissing around her sore folds. Pidge let out a small thankful sigh as they gently licked at her tender pussy, healing it from it's fuck reddened soreness to its previous milky white untouched skin. It all felt so amazing she even felt herself grow aroused as they continued to lick into her, spreading her folds and sweeping their tongue against her soft lips.

  
Pidge even felt herself grow wet as the alien’s long, smooth, slick tongue slid into her already opened hole. Deft fingers rubbed at her clit as their tongue lapped at her insides, cleaning out the cum that was still dripping from inside her. She squirmed with pleasure against her restraints, losing herself in the feeling, almost loving the tenderness. Heat quickly built up inside of her, faster than she'd ever felt it before, and she was racing towards orgasm. She tried to move her hips to get more from the tongue currently eating her out but it stayed at a steady pace licking and sucking at her until she was cumming in their mouth.

  
Gasping from the force of her orgasm, Pidge barely had a second to breathe before she realized that despite cumming she wasn't yet satisfied. It was like the heat inside her hadn't been settled at all but in fact was now worse. She felt perilously turned on, desperate for more friction against her and inside her. And this troubled her.

  
“What—what'd you do to me?” she asked too helpless to sound angry, rubbing herself against the mouth of the green alien between her legs. She couldn't get enough friction. Suddenly the mouth and fingers on her pussy wasn't enough. She needed to be touched everywhere. Her pussy, her breast, her mouth, her ass— everywhere that could get some wet hot friction, she wanted it. But she didn't know why.

  
“What'd you do?” Pidge panted, relishing the long tongue reaching far inside her. “I don't— I don't want to feel like this. I need—you have to stop— I need more.”

  
She didn't even know what she was saying. The last thing she wanted was more of this and yet that was all she wanted. She wanted to be touched and fucked everywhere, all at once.

  
It was like the alien could hear her thoughts because the next thing she knew the warm wet mouth was off her soaking pussy and she felt a light probing pressure all over her. She opened her eyes she hadn't remembered closing as saw that from somewhere on the alien a horde of tentacles had come out and were all over her.

  
They felt slick and light, covering her body in a thin fluid as they surrounded her. Tentacles wrapped around her arms, sliding across her skin. A few were slithering around her chest, encircling her small breasts and playing with her erect nipples. Several were surrounding her legs, rubbing against her slick folds and just barely dipping beneath to the wet lips, while a few others ran up the spread of her ass, rubbing against her untouched hole. A couple closed around her neck, creating a light but not uncomfortable pressure as the slick tips traced her lips.

  
She couldn't speak, her body no longer in her own control. Part of her wanted to fight back but another part, the part that overtook her, wanted this so badly and gave in as the tentacles around her mouth began to push in past her lips and into the wet heat of her mouth. The taste was not unpleasant of the slick slightly salty velvety tentacle that pushed it's way in. Her eyes slide closed as she began to suck on it as it thrust slowly into her mouth. It was almost all she could concentrate on until she felt the tentacles rubbing at her pussy push into her with ease.

  
Pidge moaned around the tentacle despite herself. The tentacle in her pussy wasted no time getting inside her and thrusting at a rapid rhythm. It wasn't long until that tentacle was joined by another and then another and then two more until she had five thin green tentacles fucking her all at once. Already stretched from the massive cock she'd taken earlier, it was practically pleasant to get fucked by only five tentacles while one fucked her mouth.

  
Until she felt the tentacle probing at her ass push in without warning. She let out a sharp gasp, and the tentacle in her mouth took that opportunity to go further inside her, fucking her throat. She choked slightly against it, finding it hard to catch her breath as she was fucked in every place she could be.

  
Pidge felt impossibly full as the tentacle in her ass pushed against the thin film of skin inside her that separated them from the other tentacles. The five inside her pussy pushed up against her abdomen, creating a rising and falling bulge in her skin. They thrust into her with a speed that barely gave Pidge a second to breathe. She was a drooling mess around the one in her throat, gurgling a choke as it fucked into her relentlessly.

  
Slowly they all began to pick up speed and somehow Pidge felt her body enjoying it. Orgasms would rip through her and wouldn't leave her satisfied, but actually desperate to cum again. She had cum at least six times, drenching herself in her own slick, cum dripping out of her pussy and down her legs.

  
The tentacles around her neck began to tighten, cutting off her air as the tentacle continued to fuck her throat. The one in her ass fucked her relentlessly as the five in her pussy pushed up against her stomach, bulging her abdomen more and more with each thrust. With a few final hard fucks, they all pulled out of her all at once, except the one around her neck that remained choking her. All together, the tips flowered and released on top of her, covering her in slick translucent cum all over her lower body.

  
Once they were done cumming on her, the tentacle around her neck let go and she gasped out a heaving breath, trying to force air back into her lungs. She coughed repeatedly, panting for several minutes before her breathing returned to semi normal. The feeling of desperately needing to cum was instantly gone and in its wake she felt violently dirty, inside and out. Pidge was disgusted with herself at how much she wanted to cum even though she knew that it was something that alien did to her.

  
By the time her breathing came back to normal she realized she missed what the announcement was again. She watched a different sight that the previous two aliens come out of the open archway across the arena. Still breathing heavily and exhausted, she watched three tall beautiful alien women with almost iridescent skin walk towards her.

  
They were dressed in thin gauzy see through material each wearing a different color in a slightly different design. The one in a light teal had a loose top covering that was cropped to just below her breasts and flowy pants that say synched at the ankles. The one in a pale lavender had a long skirt that rested low on her waist with a triangle like top that came to a point at her navel. And lastly the one in a soft pink had short flowy dress in who's neckline hung low enough to peek at her nipples even though they were already visible through the material they all were wearing.

  
A slight mixed feeling jumped into Pidge’s gut. Though on the one hand, she'd been totally and completely violated already and was beyond exhausted and wasn't mentally prepared to go through it again, she still found herself incredibly attracted to the alien women approaching her. She felt disgusted with herself, that she could even feel that way about people who were certainly about to violate her, but as they approached her, her heart started racing and she was instantly aware with how horrific she must have looked.

  
“Oh you poor thing,” the one in the teal said, coming and laying a soft hand on Pidge's face.

  
“Just look at you,” the one in lavender said, running gentle hands against Pidge's breasts.

  
“We’ll take care of you,” the one in pink said delicately, running a thin finger through the still slick cum covering Pidge's lower body.

  
With a flick of her hand, the one in pink produced a cloth and wiped down Pidge's body, riding her of the slick cum. Silently Pidge thanked her, thinking that perhaps her hardships were over. Within a minute she was completely cleaned up, still sore and tired but free of cum and other fluids.

  
“Isn't that much better?” the one in teal cooed, lowering her face to Pidge's, pressing their cheeks together.

  
“You look so much better when you're all clean,” the one in lavender breathed, gently pinching Pidge’s nipples between her fingers.

  
“She's so cute, so small,” the one in pink smiled, stepping between Pidges’s legs. She placed her hand on Pidge’s lower abdomen, just on top of her pelvic bone. Her thumb reached down and pressed at the plump flesh above her folds.

  
“She must be so tired,” the teal one said, mouthing under Pidge's ear.

  
“She needs to relax,” the lavender one whispered, lowering her mouth to kiss at Pidge's small breasts.

  
“She's going to get the best treatment,” the pink one grinned, kneeling between Pidge's legs. She pressed slow, lingering kisses to the inside of her thighs, just barely avoiding putting her mouth directly on the sore, swollen folds of Pidge's pussy.

  
Pidge barely held back a moan as they all began to mouth at her. She felt sick to her stomach that after all that she'd just gone through, she could even feel any sort of level of attraction to anyone. But these alien women were so beautiful, with their iridescent skin and soft curves. Pidge could feel the breasts of the one in lavender press against her skin through the gauzy fabric as she swirled her soft wet tongue around her nipples and she wondered what it would feel like to do the same to her. She gave Pidge's nipples a few light sucks, tugging at them gently with her teeth before letting go to move to the next one.

  
The one in pink kneeled between her legs slowly, and began to lick at her folds, spreading them apart with her fingers and slowly pressing her tongue to the red beaten lips there. She kissed at her pussy so slowly and gently Pidge almost wanted to cry at how kind it felt.

  
But her cries were swallowed by the one in teal who sealed her mouth over Pidge's in a sweet kiss. She instantly melted into the kiss, forgetting where she was and only knowing she was inexperienced and surrendered herself, feeling at the mercy of the alien woman to who took control with ease. Their tongues slid against each other as the alien woman explored Pidge's mouth. She felt her hand carefully slide up her neck until she was holding her jaw, guiding her movements. And Pidge let her, forgetting for a moment she was strung up and bound in an arena in front of thousands of galra soldiers.

  
“She tastes so sweet,” the teal one whispered, breaking their kiss.

  
“Yes she does,” the lavender one agreed, her mouth still covering Pidge's nipple.

  
“Oh so sweet,” the pink one nodded, pulling her mouth off Pidge's pussy to lick her lips that were already covered in her slick.

  
Their words sent a shiver down Pidge's spine, enjoying their praise despite herself. It was only in the back of her mind now that she was here against her will. She wanted nothing more than for these alien woman to continue to praise her and for her to give them reasons to be praised.

  
“Look at this small body,” the teal one said, sliding her hand down over Pidge's chest, between her breasts as far as she could reach.

  
“She's so small,” the lavender one grinned, lapping at her nipple.

  
“Oh so very small,” the pink one sighed happily, using both of her front fingers to spread the lips of Pidge's pussy, revealing the slick pink red insides.

  
“How wonderful would she look if we gave her our gifts?” The teal one asked with a smile, tracing her fingers slowly back up Pidge's chest and circling her lips.

  
“She'd look so wonderful,” the lavender one agreed, pinching Pidge's nipple.

  
“Very, very wonderful,” the pink one said softly, her lips mouthing at Pidge's clit.

  
Pidge let out a gaspy moan, rotating her hips as best she could trying to get more friction from the mouth on her. But she kept her pace steady and smooth, despite Pidge trying to rub herself against her. She then tried to concentrate on the mouth on her nipple, licking the areola before tugging gently at the bud with her teeth. She tried to lean up and get her mouth to meet the teal one’s again in a kiss but she purposely moved back and gave her a disapproving tisk.

  
“No no, you're too eager, you're going to have to shown who's in charge,” she said shaking her head.

  
“Yeah show her who's in charge,” the lavender one giggled.

  
“Teach her a lesson,” the pink one said, barely removing her mouth from Pidge's pussy.

  
The woman dressed in teal relaxed her hands from Pidge and took a step back. Making sure she was in a spot where Pidge could see her completely, she stepped out of her flowy gauzy translucent pants. Her iridescent skin seemed to gleam even more around her pelvis, soft looking silver hairs that matched the long hair braided on top of her head gathered at the top of her fold. Pidge was reminded of Allura and fleetingly wondered if she looked like this down there and then was immediately disgusted with herself. But she didn't have time to think long because with one easy smooth movement, the woman put her leg over Pidge and straddled her face.

  
Immediately her soft skin and hair was on Pidge's mouth. She knew what she wanted her to do, but she'd never done this before and panic raced through her. Pidge gave a few tentative licks to the outside of the skin, amazed to find that it was soft and sweet to the touch. Letting her eyes close, she began licking into her in earnest, trying to replicate what she could feel the other woman doing to her at the same time. She knew that it lacked finesse and skill but as she forgot the binds and the crowd watching and the horrific violation she felt earlier, she lost herself in the task at hand at the beautiful alien woman above her.

  
“That's right, learn your place,” the alien woman above her said as Pidge licked into her with vigor.

  
“Learn your place small one,” the one in lavender said, kissing down her down and licking around her navel.

  
“Learn it well,” the one in pink whispered, pulling her mouth back and drawing a line of spit and slick back against her lips.

  
Pidge just completely dove in, head first into what she was told to do. She let herself be handled, told what to do and how to do it. She couldn't move her hands or arms so she made do with just her mouth, enthusiastically sucking and licking at the sweet insides of the alien woman's pussy. She was so much bigger than Pidge, not even crouching as Pidge ate at her, her slick lips covering almost all of Pidge's mouth and chin. And she didn't falter, not even when after a few minutes, she felt not one but two mouths licking at her own pussy. She just continued to do as she was told without stop.

  
“You're so good small one,” the woman above her praised, running her fingers through her hair.

  
“She's so good,” the one in lavender on the right said, kneeling between Pidge's legs.

  
“So very good,” the one in pink on the left agreed.

  
“I think it's time I gave her my gift,” the one above her said. She lifted her leg over Pidge's slick covered face and stepped back so as not to straddle her. Pidge's mouth chased her heat, missing the pressure and the sweet taste instantly. She noticed Pidge's reluctance to stop. “It's ok small one, I'm going to give you a great gift.”

  
“Oh what a gift it is,” the one in lavender said with a smile.

  
“Such a great gift,” the one in pink agreed.

  
They both got up from between Pidge and she moaned, mourning the loss of their mouths and their fingers in her. But luckily they moved their attention to her breasts, each taking one in their mouths and licking and nipping at the skin. Pidge felt marginally better but the ache between her legs felt paramount.

  
Walking between her spread legs, the one in just the teal cropped gauzy top placed a gentle hand on her folds and spread her lips aside. With her thumb, she rubbed at Pidge's clit, enjoying watching her face contort in pleasure. Still keeping eye contact, she reached down to her own slick folds and began to rub at herself. The sight of her was incredible, even in these circumstances—most of which Pidge had completely forgotten already, so focused in the women in front of her.

  
Pidge watched her rub herself in time with her thumb on Pidge's clit, but she was suddenly surprised when she began to see something peek out from between her folds. Slowly she realized that she was stroking a long appendage with a flat head tapered to point with a thin slit that ran across the entire head. It was just as iridescent in color as her skin but it was pinker but just as soft looking as the rest of her skin.

  
“You're going to receive my gift now,” she said, spreading Pidge's lips and pressing the flat head to her slick hole.

  
“What an honor,” the one in lavender breathed against her skin.

  
“Such a great honor,” the one in pink agreed.

  
Pidge barely had a second to process before the woman plunged herself entirely inside her. She jolted with a strangled shout, the first time since the three alien woman had walked out that she actually remember that she was there against her will. She struggled against the intrusion but was meet with the binds around her wrists and ankles not budging an inch.

  
Her struggling did not seem to make the woman falter at all. She began fucking Pidge at a steady relentless pace, without giving her a moment to adjust. She was buried into the hilt, her slick lips grazing Pidge's with each thrust. Her member was so deep inside Pidge, rubbing it's flat head against her walls. But despite feeling the tip hit a certain spot inside her each time the woman buried herself inside her, Pidge felt like each time the tip touched her it was further inside her. And this kept happening and happening until the head was pressing against the wall of her cervix and Pidge knew; it was still growing inside her.

  
The realization hit her like a brick wall, and panic set in again. The member could keep growing and growing until she was impaled completely, cut through like a skewer. Fear ran through her body, sending trembles down to her limbs. Her legs and arms began to shake in their binds as she felt the member grow and grow until it felt like there was no where else for it to go.  
And it did continue to grow only instead of longer, it began to grow thicker inside her. Making shallow thrusts, the woman's appendage grew in girth while fucking her. She appeared calm, and even smug as fear spread across Pidge's face. The member grew and grew until Pidge felt like she was going to split apart and she wasn't going to be able to pull out.

  
“Now for my gift,” the woman said with a smile. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head back, her soft hands gripping securely on Pidge's tiny waist.

  
Pidge was certain she couldn't stretch anymore and she began to scream out in pain as the base of her member grew as something traveled through it and up to the tip before spilling out into Pidge with a slick thud. There was a sick satisfied feeling Pidge felt once it dropped inside her. That feeling was cut short by the stretching again, running up the length until it fell inside her.

  
She lost count a how many times this happened. She'd feel it begin at the base of the member and stretching through until it splashed out with the others inside her, each time giving her a full satisfaction before the stretching pain started again. It had to have been well over a dozen or more before she started to see a modeling of the skin on her abdomen. She couldn't move her hand to feel it, but she was certain it was whatever this woman was forcing into her, with each new one, the bulge grew and grew until the flat line of her stomach was a noticeably round bump and she felt fuller than she'd ever been in her life.

  
Slowly, careful not to let anything spill out, the woman pulled out of Pidge, leaving her sedated and full. Her member retreated back inside her, disappearing between her slick folds. She reached out a gentle hand and placed it on Pidge's distended belly, rubbing it tenderly.

  
“Now you have my gift,” she said reverently, stroking the rounded flesh on Pidge's abdomen. “You're so small to have fit so many.”

  
“She is so small,” the one in lavender agreed.

  
“So small indeed,” the one in pink nodded.

  
Pidge felt sick. She was disgusted with herself for enjoying it. She was disgusted that she was still enjoying it. This was worse to her than that first alien taking her by force. The was coercion. This was worse kind of violation, a violation of the mind.

  
She completely forgotten about the stands and the soldiers and the people watching and then arena and everything. She felt broken in a way she never thought she could feel.


End file.
